Petty problems
by simbaanaya
Summary: One early morning while Simba is messing around with his friends he accidentally ruins something very important to his Father and tries to fix it while his sister Shani tries to help her Mother get over her anger issues. Will their problems ever be resolved?


In early morning on Saturday in early spring A young cub with fur that was golden like the Sun was awakening from his deep slumber and was already excited for another day to begin.

He shuffled away from his sleeping little Sister and Parents and silently tiptoed past the other sleeping pride members outside to the ledge and sat down just at the tip to watch the sun rise.

This young cubs name was Simba, the prince of the pride lands, which ofcourse meant he was the King and queens son, it had it's perks actually, whenever he went to the water hole he and his sister never had to wait in line for water when it was hot, occasionally he asked the animals to let his friends cut to, depends on what kind of mood his in.

Besides being prince Simba was known for having a large mouth, the lionesses think he gets it from his Dad, but ofcourse they didn't say, sometimes he tended to get in trouble from his motor mouth, the cub couldn't hold a secret for 24 hours.

Simba watched the sun with content for 5 minutes with his tail swishing back and fourth.

Suddenly he felt someone stomp on his tail from behind Causing Simba to yelp.

Simba growled when he heard childish laughing behind him.

Behind him his younger sister Shani was laughing like a hyena behind him.

"Oh close your mouth you little oompalumpa!'' Simba said rolling his eyes, you'll catch flies!"

"I got you! "She giggled innocently.

"Te he he how funny! "Simba said a bit embarrassed that he got scared by his 5 year old sister.

Shani smiled at him then got up and tried to nuzzle his arm.

"um, excuse me! "Simba said putting his paw on her forehead and pushing her away gently, "I don't like you like that!"

"But I'm your sister! "Shani said.

"First rule of life little hobbit, you don't always have to like family! "Simba said patting her head, "just tolerate them! Like I do with Our cousin maya! But don't tell her that when they come visit again!"

"Don't feel bad! "Shani shrugged, "nobody likes Maya! So where are we going today?"

"I am going to the water hole today! "Simba said pointing at himself, "and you are spending the day with mom!"

"Bit that's not fair! "Shani complained, "why can't I come with you and your friends?"

"Because you can't swim yet! "Simba pointed out, "and besides having my sister around will cramp my style!"

"What style?"Shani asked.

"They style you will never be able to pull off! "Simba replied, "Bye bye now!"

With that Simba tried to nudge Shani back into the cave.

"You are the worst brother in the history of brothers! "Shani huffed.

"Like you where a blessing!" Simba shot back.

"For your information i happen to think I'm quit delightful! "Shani said proudly.

"Somebody lied to you! "Simba told her shaking his head.

"We'll I'm an improvment to what Mom and Dad got the first time! "Shani said glaring at Simba, I bet they cried when you where born!"

"Well I must have been a beautiful baby! "Simba said smirking, "I brought them tears of joy!"

"More like tears of regret! "Shani grumbled.

"Aww are you talking about the day they had your presentation and realized they were stuck with you? "Simba said cheekily.

"You have some nerve you homely fuzz ball!" Shani said frowning.

Says the cub who looks like something that crawled out of a lions ear! Simba said to her.

"Will you two zip it out there! "Their mother queen Sarabi shouted from the den, "I'm trying to sleep! Honestly! We're do you get this constant arguing from!"

"Thank you for the wake up call! "Their dad King Mufusa said yawning, "do you know what time it is?"

"Oh don't get snippy with me! "Their mother growled, "do you know how tired I am?"

"Oh blah blah blah your needs! "Their Father huffed, "don't you think I get tired to! But do I complain?"

"You are right now!" Their mother yelled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You are so immature!" Their mother said.

"Your are so bossy!"

"Don't call me bossy you over sized fur ball!"

"I'll call you whatever I want to you long necked tyrant!"

As their parents continued to argue Simba and Shani looked a each other and shrugged.

If I knew raising parents was going to be this hard I never would have done it! Simba said slapping one paw to his forehead.

"Adults can be so weird! "Shani agreed.

* * *

Later that morning after the whole pride was woken up from the Royal family's screams Simba went out with his friend Tojo to play around pride rock for the morning until lunch, Shani went with her mother to watch the hunts but all she talked about the whole way to the hunting grounds was how messed up their Dad was.

Simba's other friends weren't available that morning, they where either watching the hunts, or resting at the water hole, or sick from food poising they got from a sick animal.

"Tojo you have to try harder than that to catch the coconut! "Simba told his friend.

Simba and Tojo were playing pass the coconut, it was a game Simba and Tama had invented one day while they were playing around with a piece of coconut.

The object of the game was to get the coconut from the other player and try to get it into a hole in the ground before they did.

Tojo wasn't very good.

"I'm trying my best Simba! "Tojo said while tripping over his own four paws, "it's a little hard!"

"Your horrible dude! "Simba said honestly, "you waddle like a duck! You mine as well just Quack! Instead of talk!"

"Am I that bad? "Tojo asked blowing a strand of hair from his face.

"You suck royally!" Simba said helping him up, "but I rock royally!"

"Simba glides to the left!" Simba said gliding to the left while kicking the coconut, "then Simba glides to the right! And score!"

Simba kickes the ball into the hole and cheers for himself.

"Go Simba! Go Simba! Who's your prince! who's your prince! Get some! What! You can't see this! Not in my cave! I win! I win! You lost! You lost! Party of here! Wave paws in the air like you just don't care!"

"I don't care! "Tojo said wiping the dust from his fur.

"Well it's all in the paws! "Simba boasted, "one day you can be just like this!"

Simba kept kicking the coconut around and started to Run with it to the back of pride rock.

"Simba be careful back here! "Tojo warned, "there are graves back here!"

"Oh please Tojo! "Simba said waving his warning off, "I'm not going to hit anything!"

Right after Simba said that he tripped over the coconut a fell right onto a grave crushing all the flowers and destroying the beautiful memorial completely.

"Uh oh! "Simba said with panic, "Who was that!"

"I think that was your grandfathers! Tojo said putting his paw over his mouth, "your Dad's Father!"

"He is going to flip when he sees this! Simba said nervously, "I'll be so grounded it won't make sense!"

"What makes you think he is going to see it? "Tojo asked walking up next to him.

"He comes here everyday right before lunch to look at his Fathers grave! "Simba said shaking Tojo by his shoulders, "do you know what that means?"

"That you will have a spot back here by tomorrow morning? "Tojo said.

"Tojo is serious! "Simba cried, "what do I do! I'd hate to make my Dad upset!"

"Change your name and relocate?" Tojo suggested getting Daggers in response.

"Tojo please help me!" Simba pleaded, "I know how much grandpa meant to my Dad! The least I could do is try to fix it for him!"

"Aww Simba! "Tojo said giving him a soft look," i know your upset, but it's nice to see you have regard for others!"

"I show my regard by not showing it ok! "Simba said Quickly, "now help me please! I don't want Dad to get mad at me!"

"Simba Your Father adores you! "Tojo said reassuringly, "he can't stay mad at you long! If you flash those eyes at him you'll get away with almost anything!"

You think so? Simba said hopefully.

Well not really! Tojo shrugged, in reality he will actually snatch you by your neck and skin your behind!

* * *

Across the pride lands On the hunting grounds where the lionesses where hunting their leader who was to busy complaining about her husband to pay attention, so her close friend who second in command of the hunting party had to take over.

"And can you believe that two faced crumb calling me bossy?! "Sarabi complained, "I'm not bossy or short tempered am I?"

"um," Shani said thinking it over, "would you be offended if I told you Dads comment was Right on?"

"I am very calm and collected! "Sarabi growled, "isn't that right girls!"

"Well! "They all said together looking awkward.

"You think I'm bossy And short tempered?" Sarabi blinking, "well I think you all have rocks for brains! I can't believe you would think that! What kind of cackling hens are you!"

"If you don't mind me saying you also can't take criticism! "A young lioness said softly.

Sarabi silenced her with a sharp glare.

"Mom," Shani said carefully, "you have a real problem! It's ok! everyone needs a bit of brain tweaking once and a while!"

"I can stop being like this anytime I want to! Sarabi huffed, "I don't need help from a 5 year old! I Can take care of my own problems!"

"Denial is the first sign mom! "Shani said placing her paw ontop of hers, "you poor thing!"

"I'm done listening to this! "She huffed moving past her daughter.

"But what about the hunt? "A lioness around Sarabi'a age asked.

"Since you think I'm to bossy to lead you can get your own food! "Sarabi snorted.

"I didn't say that mom! "Shani said gently, "don't you think your overreacting?"

"Oh! Now you think I am dramatic to! "Sarabi frowned.

"Oh boy!" Shani sighed.

"Well I will take my Bossy, dramatic, short tempered self and leave you be! "She said turning sharply on her heels and walking away, "you just don't appreciate the things I do!"

"Sad really!" Shani whispered to a older lioness.

"Your mom needs serious help! "A young cub said to her.

"Yeah I know!" Shani sighed," I have a lot of work to do!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **


End file.
